


Storms

by DiamondScribe (DiamondSuits)



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Storms, bruce is still angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondSuits/pseuds/DiamondScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce doesn't have the best past, but Tony always manages to bring him back to the present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms

Thunder crashed as lightning blitzed across the sky, illuminating the bright city below in a blinding flash. Rain ferociously attacked the wide windows in a way that reminded the doctor of his mother, the way she used to tell him that the sound was just the rain trying to say hello. The memory almost made him smile. Almost. 

Another boom of thunder sounding proudly overhead caused Bruce Banner to flinch out of the one fond recollection out of so many bad. Idly he wondered if Thor really had to show off that much, or if the storm was even caused by the God of Thunder at all. It made him a tad nervous to think that the cheery blonde was lurking in the clouds, laughing in that too cheery way of his as he swung his mighty hammer. But maybe it was just another storm. He was sure that now with Loki in custody, the god had much better things to do than linger down on Earth and stir up a little squall… 

Finally deciding that sleep would have to wait for now, he sat up, staring out at the storm. In a way, he supposed, it was beautiful. The way the lightning slashed from the tumultuous sky, how the thunder sounded like a symphony of war drums, the wind accompanying in a roaring chorus. All of that elegant destruction that the monster within him lacked. The thought made a small, secret smile rise to his lips. He had definitely been at Stark Tower for much too long; its dramatic architect was beginning to rub off on him. 

Sliding out of the comfort of the nice, warm bed, he padded over to the window to get a better view. Vaguely, he remembered being terrified of storms as a child. He would curl up in bed, nestled among the blankets, and hide until his mother would come and sit by him and whisper reassurances in her soft, soothing voice until he fell asleep. This went on for a long time, until he was about ten and realized that he had much better things to be scared about than a little thunder. The memory twisted the terrible beauty into something much darker and much less natural. 

The lightning a flash of bloodshot eyes in the darkness.

The thunder a roar of his father’s rage.

The wind a melody of his mother’s anguished screams.

And the raindrops were his little feet as he tried to run, each a _tap tap tap tap tap tap tap_ as he tried to get away from the pain and the blood and oh God, why was there so much **blood**? 

The anger ripped through him faster than expected, and he squeezed his eyes shut against it all, forcing himself to take several deep, slow breaths to calm himself. It was fine, he was safe, he was older now, all that didn’t matter anymore… 

”Doctor, you’re thinking too much again.” The sleepy, teasing voice nearly made him jump, though he was calmed by the strong arms snaking around his torso. The scent of motor oil and scotch and something that smelled vaguely of Mayan cocoa enveloped him, and he relaxed back into the embrace with a sigh. 

”I am not. What are you doing out of bed?” 

”I got cold. You know that’s why I let you come in here, right? To keep me warm?” Warm breath ghosted over his skin as Tony rested his chin on his neck, watching the storm rage with him. 

”Oh, I’m so sorry I’ve been falling down on my duties, Mister Stark. It will never happen again.” He liked this; the playful, meaningless banter. Although he would never admit it, it meant a lot to him. 

”You better. Don’t make me dock your pay.” 

”You don’t pay me.”

”I pay you in sexual favors. That should be more than enough to cover all expenses.” 

At that Bruce couldn’t help but laugh, so he allowed himself to be dragged back into bed and promptly be kissed into oblivion, distracted for at least a moment from the dark thoughts that had plagued him for so long.


End file.
